Jei Tezuka
Background Jei Tezuka was the son of two Konoha merchants. He was born three years before the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox to Shin and Misha Tezuka.His parents were renowned their knowledge of antique shinobi artifacts and weapons. Sadly, in the years to come Jei's parents passed in the attack of the Nine Tails. Dealing with the damage of the attack Hiruzen Sarutobi. the Third Hokage, sent the misplaced children to the local orphanage to be cared for. In his time in the orphanage Jei was known for his speed and intellect. He was able to talk somewhat fluently, speaking in sentences and phrases to the adults by the age of four. The caretakers figured that he picked up on the adult conversations and learned to speak that way. He stayed in the orphanage for another 4 years until he entered the academy. During his academy days he was the smartest in his class. He could grasp the concepts fairly quickly, but the one thing he could not grasp was genjutsu. No matter how much he tried genjutsu was his worst area. He had great promise with his ninjutsu and taijutsu. His speed in performing was outstanding. He was somewhat fast naturally, but when he went back to the orphanage for the nights he was training and studying to improve his skills. A year later the graduation exams came. He was in the top five of his class. The only thing holding him back from Rookie of the Year was his trouble of genjutsu. He passed his exam with flying colors. He then was placed on a team consisting of Jounin Mai Ishiro, Kenshi Amada, and Azumi Hizan. Sadly, a year under the tuteledge of Mai, Azumi and Kenshi passed during a C-Ranked mission to tea country where they were ambushed by bandits. Personality As a child Jei was quiet and observant. Watching and learning many things. He only spoke when spoken to. During Part 1 Jei opened up to his teamates and sensei, but still he only talked to the people close to him. He mainly talked and trained with Kenshi, helping to further their skills and mini rivalry. He did train with Azumi but not as often. After the deaths of his teamates he completely shut himself off, Only talking to Mai. When Part 2 comes around, Jei has become a chunin. During the timeskip he decided to stop moping around because that wasn't honoring his teamates that way. By training hard and proving himself he became a chunin. To honor their memory Jei wears their favorite colors, red, and blue. Appearance Jei has fair skin and brown eyes. He stands out with his freckles and dark auburn hair. He kept his hair short and raised in front. During Part 1, he wore grey cargo pants, boots, and a black button up shirt. He wore his hitai-ate on his arm like Shikamaru. On his forearms he wore grey tape. In Part 2 Jei's look changed drastically. He grew his hair out, now it is slicked back. His gear changed to black Anbu pants, a red button up with a hood, black gloves with metal protector, and a modified chunin vest without the collar. When the Fourth Great Shinobi War comes around his outfit changed once more to grey cargo pants, Navy blue shirt, and red jacket. Other wise the rest is the same. During the epilogue his outfit is the same as it was in the War except for his new Jonin vest. Abilities Taijutsu Jei's taijutsu is his fallback. He came up with his own style called Shocking Fist. It utilizes his speed, making quick and precise strikes. He trained with Mai to increase his striking speed, since she is known to be one of the fastest in the village. Ninjutsu During Part One his chakra control was fair, but for his nature he needed to hone it to near perfection. Being a Lightning user he needs the right amount of chakra each time or he can paralyze himself. His sensei taught him the water walking, leaf, and tree climbing exercises to improve his control. In three months his control improved greatly. Using his Lightning techniques combined with speed, he can strike at a moments notice. He gained the nickname "Panther" due to his signature technique "white panther claws". He has become the number two lightning user from Konoha by the War. Just under Kakashi Hatake. Stats Part I 'Introduction Arc' Jei is first seen in passing when Team 7 meet at the gate to go to Wave with Tazuna. During this time Jei and his team are preparing for the upcoming Chunin exams. Team Ishiro trained extensively in survival and to help improve their teamwork. 'Chunin Exams' Team Ishiro took the exams with the Konoha 11. During the written test phase Kenshi stressed out. It took Azumi's help to calm him down to get through the test. In the Forest of Death, Jei killed for the first time because a Waterfall Nin was trying to kill Azumi. Jei used his Lightining Fist to shock his heart. As it turned out the Waterfall nin had the heaven scroll the team needed. So they proceeded to the tower. During the preliminaries Jei was the only one on his team to make it to the finals. He beat another Waterfall nin, Who happened to be a friend of the one who passed. Jei didnt make it to the finals because he was hospitalized due to an attack by Sound Nnja, who percieved him a threat to their plans. 'Konoha Crush' Shortly before the invasion Jei was released from the hospital. As he was not in the arena he was not affected by the genjutsu that was cast. He and his team were tasked with protecting civilians from harm. 'Sasuke Retrival Arc' During this time Jei was out of the village on a mission to Tea Country. Team Ishiro were to act as security for a local preistess. Upon arrival they were aquainted with the local mayor and preistess. It was the next night when bandits arrived hoping to kidnap the priestess for a profit. He and his team fought to protect the preistess, but during the fight Kenshi and Azumi were killed. Upon arrival Jei found out from Shikamaru that Sasuke had defected from Konoha. In the span of a few days Konoha had lost many good Shinobi. Jei soon fell into a depressive period. Time Skip It was during this time Jei came out of his stupor and decided to to honor his fallen comrades by wearing their favorite colors. He trained extensively in his ninjustu and taijutsu and became a chunin. Mai Ishiro dedicated her time to help him become stronger. In this time Jei lead a few missions of his own, taking teams of genin out of the village on escort missions and delivering scrolls to small towns. His first big mission was when he lead a team consisting of Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba on a mission to Kusagakure to deliver a scroll of alliance. He and Shikamaru had to help with putting the village in a good light. Part II Trivia References Category:DRAFT